Deja Vu
by Patriot-112
Summary: ANBU Konoha chase two unknown shinobi to the Valley of the end, after they take the new infant Jinchuriki of Kurama, away from the corrupt village, only to receive the shock of a lifetime. Good!Minato vs Bad!Minato!/Good!Kushina vs Bad!Kushina! Slight Okami crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Patriot-112: Hey everyone, here it is! The Naruto fic, based on the idea I came up with that both bashes, but at the same doesn't bash, Minato and Kushina! Please note if you guys want to give ideas, good ideas, please do so. Also, this will have a slight crossover with the Okami games.**

 **Oh, and Agato of the Dark Inari, or whoever the heck you are, I don't CARE how my stories sound canon to you. They're MY fics, not yours, and if you don't like them, tough shit, go someplace else then. You're an fanfics dictating troll, and don't deserve to be here. So PISS OFF!**

 **Now, with that aside, let's BEGIN!**

* * *

 _ **Deja Vu**_

* * *

Two figures were racing through a forested area, clad in concealing cloaks with hoods that hid their faces in shadow. The two figures were running at high speed, with one holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. The two continued to run until they stopped in a small clearing and sat down under a tree, both of them panting slightly.

"We're at least a couple miles from the rendezvous point." said the first figure, his voice male, with a baritone hint to it. "We should be there before the crack of dawn."

The other hooded person nodded as they looked at the blue bundle of blankets, a feminine hand reached up and pulled a part of it away, showing the face of a sleeping infant, with blonde tufts of hair, and six whisker marks on the child's face. The hand then began to gently caress the baby's face, making the infant coo like a dove.

"I can't believe they would do that to him. Just to get more power!" the second figure said, in an angry female voice. "Remind me never to act like that, or so help me, I'll kill myself first!"

The hooded man nodded in agreement at that. Knowing that the child's original parents were not the most honorable people on the entire planet.

"I know, love...I know." he said, his tone grim. "Hopefully with us, he'll have a better life than here."

The woman nodded, as under the hood, a smile etched itself on her face as she looked at the tiny infant.

"It's okay Naru-chan. You'll be okay where we're taking you. Those _people_ don't deserve you." the woman said, gently rocking the sleeping blonde as a locke of red hair fell down from under her hood and on the baby.

The man looked at his companion, and although she can't see it, he too was smiling.

"Hey! They went this way!" a distant voice yelled out, causing the two to stiffen in alarm.

"Dammit! They caught up to us already!" the woman hissed.

"Let's go, we better move fast!" said the man and the two continued their mad dash through the trees, the sounds of their pursuers echoing behind them.

The two cloaked persons where blurs as they hopped from tree branch to tree branch, their high speed faster than a cheetah, thanks to long years of continuous training. They continued to keep running, not stopping for anything as they pushed themselves to get their destination.

It didn't take long till they broke the tree line, and arrived at what appeared to be a large valley with a river and a waterfall cutting through it. But the most attentive thing of all were the two statues carved on both sides of the waterfall, depicted in samurai-like armor, their hands on their swords, and their hands in a symbol in front of their faces, as they stared each other down, ready to fight each other.

"The Valley of the End..." said the woman, as the man nodded.

"Yeah...the place where this all started." he said, then turned his head as he heard shouts coming from the forest. "Let's go. On the other side."

The woman nodded and the two made their way onto the first statue before in one single leap, made it across the waterfall onto the other statue. Instead of continuing on, they stopped and turned back to the forest, and waited for their pursuers to arrive. And arrived they did, as a dozen men wearing animal masks, with colored patterns on them, burst out of the forest, before stopping. The rest of their attire was a black sleeveless shirt, pants, and bandages around the ankles, and open toed sandles. Along with that was a light grey flak vest, and a sword attached to their backs.

The group looked at the two cloaked figures, and their eyes behind their masks settled on the bundled baby held in the woman's arms.

"Hand over the Jinchuriki, now," said the obvious leader, who was wearing a dog shaped mask, and his hair being a gravity defying silver. "Or we _will_ use force."

The duo said nothing as they looked back at the group of masked ninja. After a tense few minutes, the male figure spoke.

"Not gonna happen... Kakashi." he said, making the leader of the masked ninja's eyes widen behind his mask.

"H-How did you know my name?" the leader, Kakashi said, as he began reaching for his sword.

He could feel the person smirk behind the hood as he reached up and pulled it off his head, revealing spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, causing Kakashi and the other masked ninja to gape in shock and confusion.

"S... Sensei?"

The figure, was none other than Kakashi's own sensei, the current Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

"B-But Sensei, I thought...?" Kakashi stammered only for the man who looked like his sensei level a hard glare at him.

"I'm not the Minato Namikaze you know, Kakashi ... in fact, I'm nothing like my doppleganger who would sacrifice his only son so carelessly..."

Kakashi Hatake, behind his mask could only blink in more confusion. He, as well as the other ANBU put their hands into handseal and yelled 'Kai!' hoping to break the genjutsu that was placed on them. But to their continued shock, their Hokage was still there.

"W...What!?" he said, as Minato gave him a stern look.

"Tell me Kakashi...," Minato began as she stepped in front of the woman who tightened her arms more protectively around the infant, "Have you ever heard of 'alternate realities'?"

* * *

 _ **24 Hours Ago**_

 _ **In a Different Reality**_

* * *

Minato Namikaze, and his wife and love since they were young Chuunin, Kushina Uzumaki, sported looks of grief after they were told that their child, their first son, Naruto was dead, after being alive for just a few hours. Minato embraced his wife who was bawling her eyes out at the unfairness of it all.

"How..." Kushina sobbed out, "...How could this happen to us!? For us to lose our child just hours after we brought him into this world! It's not fair!"

Minato didn't have an answer as he continued to hold his beloved wife, while he himself was terribly grief stricken, was fighting not to cry uncontrollably. He needed to be strong for her, and though it may sound cold, crying for their now dead baby was not going to help.

 **"Do you love him?"**

The two jerked in surprise at the sudden voice as they looked around. The voice came again, and they could tell it was a woman's voice.

 **"Would you protect him, feed him, support him?"**

The two were on edge as the voice spoke those questions as Minato drew his wife to himself protectively.

"Who is that!?" he demanded, "Show yourself!"

 **"Answer my questions first! Would you care for your son, even if he was a Jinchuriki?"**

Kushina immediately became incensed at that.

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" she shouted, "Of course we would love him, even if he is a Jinchuriki! I know the burden of being one, since I am a Jinchuriki, and I would die before anyone harms my child!"

Minato nodded in agreement, his face holding a firm stony expression.

It was quiet for a moment until the voice was heard again.

 **" _That_ , is the answer I needed to hear," **

With that a bright light enveloped the room, causing the married couple to shield their eyes from the brightness. After a few seconds, they lowered their arms from their faces, only for their eyes to widen at what they were seeing.

What, or who it was had the appearance of a woman, who looked to be in her mid 20's, wearing a white red trimmed kimono, that appeared to be fit for a noble woman. She had waste length white hair that had some streaks of crimson in them, crimson eyes, and crimson markings on her face. That wasn't the most interesting part, as they could see on the top of her head was a pair of wolf ears, that twitched slightly from time to time.

That wasn't the only thing, as they noticed that they were no longer in the hospital room, but in a place that was entirely made of light.

Minato was the first to get out of his shock, as he looked at the... being in front of him and his wife.

"Who...or what are you?" he said, and the woman kept her calm composure while a small smirk formed on her lips.

" **Well, I am what you call, a Shuyōna kami,"** the woman said, " **And as for my name, you know me as the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. But you can me Ammy for short!"**

The reactions were obvious and the couple showed impressive impressions of a gaping fish as their jaws hanged in shock. Kushina was the first to recover somewhat as she began stammering out.

"Y-You're...Amaterasu-sama!?" she said, while the Sun Goddess chuckled in amusement.

 **"Hole in one,"** she said, before her face turned serious, " **But the reason I am here because it concerns your son, Naruto,"**

The two should-have-been parents became saddened by that as their heads hung low. Ammy watched this and mentally smiled, seeing these two were perfect to raise the Child of Prophecy, while other versions of this couple were alright, they already had their own Naruto, and the rest were just greedy, corrupt, hypocritical monsters or just plain neglective. Mentally shaking her head, she knew time was of the essence.

 **"I know your son's body in your world has failed."** she said, " **But his spirit still lives in another world, and in a another body."**

This caught the couple by surprise as they looked at her.

"He...He's alive?" Kushina asked hopefully.

Ammy nodded, **"Yes, and he's still your son in blood and spirit."** she said, before a grave look appeared on her face, " **However, the world he is in, while similar to yours, is much darker and corrupt,"**

That caused the two to become extremely worried, as Ammy continued.

" **In this world there are versions of you, although the same in appearance and likes, they are much more...darker,"** she said before looking at Minato, **"In this world Minato, your counterpart is still the Yondaime Hokage, but he's more militant, power-hungry, and egotistcal. In one big word, he's a crazed megalomaniac version of you."**

Minato instanly paled at tha description of himself in that category.

Ammy then looked to Kushina who flinched a bit.

 **"And as for your counterpart Kushina, she is a hypocritical, favoritist, deranged fangirl who wanted a daughter more than a son, and wouldn't hesitate in agreeing with her husband's idea to killing her own child."**

Kushina's eyes widened in horror at that, now fearing for the safety of her child.

 **"I'm going to show you your son's future in this world. And trust me, you will NOT like it."**

* * *

 _ **Flashback Kai!**_

* * *

"...And thus she showed us _everything_." said Kushina as she removed her own hood, shocking the ANBU, yet again, at seeing the wife of their Hokage, who was glaring venomously at them. "The abuse, insults, being ostracized, the prejudice...ALL of it!"

Kakashi was now completely stumped by what he was hearing, he felt that the story that these supposed 'doppelgangers' of his sensei and the former Jinchuriki just told him was plain ludicrous.

Minato, as if sensing the son of the White Fang's dilemma, just gave a smirk.

"If you want proof, Kakashi..." he began, as he pointed toward him, "...throw it. "

Kakashi blinked, before realizing what his sensei and then dug into the back pouch, before bringing out a familiar three pronged kunai. Hesitating a little, he threw the special kunai down next to him, and then in a bright yellow flash (no pun intended), _another_ Minato stood before them.

( **From now on, the Evil Minato will be known as Minato B, and the good Minato as Minato A)**

"Kakashi? What's the matter? And where is the Kyuubi brat!?" Minato B demanded, but Kakashi's only response was to shakily raise a finger and point it towards the other side of the valley. Following his direction, Minato's eyes widened as he saw his own face glaring right back at him, alongside with his wife who was also giving him, if not a more nastier glare, while wrapping her arms more protectively around the infant.

As Minato B was about to raise his hand in order to dispel the supposed Genjutsu before being stopped by Kakashi.

"I-It's not a Genjutsu, sensei." Kakashi, now more unnerved than ever, "What we're seeing IS real!"

Minato B's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the perfect copy of himself.

"Wh...Who are you? _What_ are you?" he said, while Minato A smirked, his eyes still retaining their glare.

"I am you. You are me." he said, motioning to himself and his dimensional counterpart, "Only difference is, I'm not a power hungry asshole, who sells out his own flesh and blood just for power he doesn't deserve."

Minato B was shocked by the words of his doppelganger, but at the same time insulted.

"Who the hell are you to judge me!?" he demanded while Minato A's smirk vanished, and his glare increased ten-fold.

"I judge you, because you are a hypocrite to the Will of Fire. I judge you because you are a disgrace to the title of Hokage. I judge you...because _you,_ will deliberately and unashamedly, use their _own SON_ TO FURTHER THEIR PETTY AMBITIONS!" Minato A started calmly, but then yelled the last part as his killing intent rose to high levels, scaring the crap out of the ANBU and Kakashi. Minato B meanwhile, gritted his teeth at the audacity of this double before him. He was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the unquestionable military leader and strongest ninja of the village! His word was law, and if anyone, including his useless brat of a son were to be sacrificed, then so be it!

"That _thing_ is not my _child_ as you say it is!" he (Minato B) countered venomously, "The only child I have is my daughter, who is currently back with her and who we will train to be able to surpass us and kill that abomination!"

This however resulted in Minato A to glare even more, as the pupils of his eyes shrunk and narrowed disdainfully.

"You truly are a monster..." he said, "...Amaterasu-dono was right in telling about you, and the danger _our son_ was in,"

The gathered group of hostile ninja all quirked an eyebrow at that.

"But I won't tell you more, cause I know it's useless," he said, before he smirked, "And besides, since Naruto is coming back home with us..."

Minato A then gave Minato B and the ANBU the bird, "Go fuck yourself!" he said.

Minato B saw red at that, as he drew a Hiraishin and prepared to throw it, only for a bright light to flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When the light died down, everyone looked, and Minato B and his group were surprised by what they saw. That something was a large white wolf with red markings along it's face, but the most unique feature was the flaming disc-like object floating over it's back.

"Have I arrived too late?" the wolf asked, much to the surprise of everyone, except Minato A and Kushina, who just smiled.

"Nope, you're right on time, Amaterasu-dono," Kushina said, which at time, Naruto awoke, blue eye blinking curiously open and he looked up at Kushina. Said Kunoichi, feeling the shifting looked down and saw her boy was awake and smiled softly.

"Hello there sleepy head," she cooed, "Did you dream well?"

* * *

 **Patriot-112: Annnnd boom! An awesome beginning, with the all-so-infamous cliffhanger no jutsu! LOL! Sorry, I know there are many of you who hate cliffhangers, but I couldn't help myself. Ahem, okay, enough horsing around. I am also announcing this as a challenge and if there is anyone out there who wishes to partake in it. Feel free to do so. Until then...CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patriot-112: Here I am! And back with a new chapter of Deja Vu! I was VERY happy at the reception this fic received, and for those new fans this next chapter is for you!**

 **Please note, my updates will not come regularly, as I have other projects, like: Naruto and the Kyuubi Child, Valkyria Chronicles: Iron Cross Alliance, Gundam SEED: L2 Sovereign, etc. So, don't be down if this fic doesn't get as much attention.**

 **Okay, enough of that, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Deja Vu**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flash vs Flash**

 **Momma's Fury**

* * *

Minato B couldn't believe what was happening, his plan to use his worthless son as a sacrificial pawn were falling apart, all thanks to something claiming to be a God, and these doubles of himself and his wife. He knew he had to fix this problem now, or his plans for the world will be ruined.

"I won't be denied by some damn glorified wolf bitch and her cronies who look like me and my wife!" he shouted, as he prepared his signature kunai again.

Ammy growled angrily when she heard that insult.

" _Oh, he did NOT just call me that_!" she snarled, and was ready to tear this asshole a new one, before a hand placed itself on her shoulder, and she turned and saw Minato A, with a calm look on his face.

"Let me handle this, Ammy-san," he said calmly, though his eyes betrayed the fury he had for this cold hearted version of himself, "Besides, I need to vent a little steam on this asshole."

Amaterasu could see in Minato A's eyes that he wanted to teach this dark version of himself a lesson, seeing that he showed him and Kushina what will happen to Naruto and what he will become, she could understand that, and thus she nodded and back beside Kushina and erected some kind of shield around herself, the Uzumaki, and her child. Minato A looked at his double, as he reached up and removed the cloak, revealing to be wearing the same uniform and shinobi gear he wore on his mission to Rouran, sans the mask.

Not needing any further invitation, Minato B, threw his Hiraishin kunai at his doppelganger, which Minato A dodged, only for the former to use the Hiraishin to teleport to the kunai. However, when he arrived at Point B, instead of having the advantage of surprise, he got a surprise of his own, as Minato A round house kicked him in the gut, sending him slamming into the field that Amaterasu had set up.

"Did you forget already?" Minato A admonished, "I. Am. You! We had the same sensei, know the same moves, the only thing we don't share is humility!"

Minato B struggled to get up from the hit to his back, gritting his teeth in pain as he turned to glare at the man, who he was now convinced was him, seeing as he used a combo technique in a way he would do.

"Damn...you!" He growled out as he finally got back to his feet, he then looked toward Kakashi and the other ANBU who were all shocked at seeing their Hokage, the one they know, be bested...by himself no less!

"And what are you waiting for!?" Minato B yelled out, "Kill him!"

Kakashi was about to order his team to attack, when one of his team, a certain purple long haired cat masked female, attacked two of their team by using her sword to slice the Achilles tendons and shoulders to incapacitate them.

"Cat! What are you doing!?" shouted Kakashi. He then heard Minato A chuckle.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a backup plan in case you tried to pull something?" he said, "Isn't that right, Yugao?"

The cat masked ANBU jumped from her former fellow ANBU and landed inside the bubble, entering a protective stance in front of Kushina and Naruto.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Minato B shouted.

The Cat ANBU just removed her mask showing the beautiful young face underneath. She then chucked it at the corrupt Hokage (Minato B).

"I was never on your side from the beginning, Teme," she said. Unlike her counterpart who was trained by Kushina, this Yugao was passed over by this world's Kushina, out of some bullshit reason or another. Needless to say, Yugao didn't take that very well.

Minato B only gritted his teeth in anger till he was brought back into focus by a kick to the face.

"HEY! Focus!" shouted Minato A, "We're not done yet!"

Minato B wiped the blood off his face.

"I won't let you ruin my plans!" he shouted and charged at Minato A again, and the duel continued. Both of them began using the Hiraishin as they flashed threw their respective kunai at each other, Minato A using a modified sealing formula to avoid going to his evil doppelganger's, and them disappearing and reappearing in another area, using all their respective jutsu in their arsenal. The site of the battle amazes and terrifies the gathered ANBU as they watch two versions of the same man battle themselves.

While the Yellow Flashes battled each other, Kakashi seeing an opportunity forms the seals for his signature jutsu, the Chidori. Kushina sees this, and glares at the evil version of her husband's student. Yugao was about to draw her sword when Kushina placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking toward her, she saw the woman shake her head.

"I'll take care of this," she said and turned to Ammy, "Mind looking after Naruto, after I deal with these scum?"

Amaterasu smiled, " **Of course, I wouldn't mind** ," she said, and the red head walked over to the Goddess in her wolf form and placed her son on her back.

"Kaa-san will be right back sweetie," she said softly, as the little blonde looked at her with those baby-blue eyes. "Need to deal with some VERY naughty people."

 **(BGM: I Burn - RWBY OST)**

She then proceeded to walk out of the protective barrier, and removed her cloak, showing she was wearing her own version of Minato's Rouran mission uniform, except it was form fitting, the sleeves were cut off, and the pant legs were cut off at the knees, she wore a pair of kunoichi boots, and wore the signature ANBU gauntlets.

"Say Kakashi, ever seen a mother vixen with her young?" she asks, flexing her hands, causing the silver haired man and his ANBU squad to blink, "They say that when her kits are threatened, she fights with such a vicious ferocity, that predators think twice before fighting her."

Then, red chakra begins to form around her, making the Konoha ANBU stiffen in worry. Soon Kushina's eyes turn red, her hair began flapping in the hair, resembling ninetails.

"And right now...you just pissed off one ve **ry. ANGRY. Vixen** ," with that said, and in a burst of speed she sped forward, too fast for the ANBU, and punched a rat masked member of the group in the face, shattering the mask in the process, and sending the man flying. " **And she's now GONNA KICK YOUR COLLECTIVE ASSES**!"

The ANBU drew their swords to attack the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, as she proceeded to devastate the fools. One tried to stab her in the gut, only for her to sidestep, and grab the wrist of the said operative before driving the sword into another, before kicking them both away. She then ducked a swipe, before she gave the offender a vicious uppercut sending him airborne, but she wasn't done as she grabbed his leg and used him as a club to clobber three of the idiots who believed they got the advantage by gaining up on her, she proved them wrong.

Kakashi could only watch, fear in his only visible eye, as he watched the legendary fury of the redhead in action. He had seen her in action before and it was scary enough, but now THIS close!? Yeah, they were screwed.

He then turned his attention to the dome barrier, where the traitor Cat, was standing alongside that Demon wolf, which currently had the useless Jinchuriki on it's back. If he could only just...

" **Pay attention scarecrow!"** He turned just in time to receive a left hook to his face, before being submitted to a barrage of punches all over his person, a grunt following each punch the ticked off redhead delivered. After another the 10th punch to the back of the head, Kushina then tripped the son of the White Fang onto his back, while grabbing his foot and lifting it up. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do.

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT-OOH!" he received an vicious punch to his family jewels before being given an evenly brutal kick which sent him flying. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

 **(End BGM)**

The two guarding the young Naruto in the barrier could only watch as the scarecrow went flying and into the lake of the Valley.

"Nailed it!" Kushina said triumphantly, the Kyuubi chakra fully receded, smirking as the sounds of the pained grunts of the ANBU, who miraculously survived her assault, were heard as they writhed on the ground.

Ammy only smirked as she shook her head.

" **Show off...,"**

Yugao was slightly gaping at the devastation this version of the woman she once looked up to.

 _'O-Kay, note to self, never piss this Kushina off, no matter what.'_

* * *

With the two yellow flashes, both of them showed they were evenly matched, as they each blocked a kick from each other, while using Hiraishin tags to zip across the field. Minato B was growing more and more frustrated, while Minato A was just getting more determined to teach this asshole the meaning of humility, and all he needed was a tiny slip up from his evil counterpart. And it was showing as he saw the scowl on the other Yellow getting more and more hateful. He smirked slightly, deciding to push his evil self a little over the edge.

"Tell me something..." he said, making Minato-B blink, "Did you really love Kushina? Or is she just another tool for your scheme for more power that you don't really need?"

The results were instantaneous as Minato-B lost his temper as he attempted to slash at him with a kunai, only for Minato-A to catch it as his smirk got bigger.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said, infuriating Minato-B even more as his attacks got more and more sloppy, which made it easy for Minato-A to predict. "I mean, it's obvious you have no REAL love for anybody. Especially your own flesh and blood whose only crime was being born alongside your daughter, which I pity the girl for having such a despicable father..."

Minato-A blinked at that.

 _'Okay that felt a little weird, I'm practically insulting myself_ ,' He thought, before focusing back on the fight.

"SHUT UP!" Minato-B shouted as he threw another punch.

"Oh did I struck a nerve?" Minato-A said, as he parried the punch, "All I said was the truth,"

Minato-B only screamed in rage as he went after his double who continued to dodge him.

 _'Alright. Time to finish this,'_ was the thought of the Good Minato as he prepared his final move on his 'Evil Twin' before finally disappearing in a flash making Minato-B stop. He looked around the clearing they were in, looking for the man who caused his plan to go up in flames.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" he shouted into the trees, and he received no answer.

He continued to grit his teeth in rage. This other self of his had insulted him time and time again, and he so badly wanted to murder him. But as he was focused on finding the man, he didn't notice the ground crack slightly, before it exploded and the Hokage of Konoha got a vicious uppercut to the chin from his double, who then proceeded to kick and punch the man who would dare harm the body and soul of his son. After a brutal minute of beating the man to a pulp, he finished up by slapping a special paralysis seal just for this occasion, and then swung his legs around before clamping around the head of his double, before in mid-air and slamming the evil Minato to the ground, flat on his stomach.

Minato-B after grunting a bit in pain, tried to stand up, but soon found out he couldn't move.

 _'...I-I can't... move...'_

"I hope you like the seal," he heard Minato A's voice mocked, "Before we came here, I had this specially made for you, with help from Kushina, and Ammy-sama. Took a while to get right, but the point is, that seal is designed so that if you try to use your chakra to break it, it will explode like a exploding tag, same thing if anyone else tries to tamper with it. The only it will come off, is when I, and my family are safely away from this universe...and far away from you,"

Minato-B only growled as Minato-A kneeled next to him.

"Ya know, it's funny, I wanted to be Hokage so people would look up to me," he said, a nostalgic look on his face, "I admit, I was cocky at that age. But then Kushina came along. Hehehe, while I do love her, I was also scared if I did anything that rubbed her the wrong way, she kicked my ass. So you can say she was my humbler,"

He then looked down at Minato-B.

"Apparently, you were never humbled," He said with a slight edge, as he stood back up. "We're taking Naruto back with us to our own universe. Whether Naruto plans to come back or not is his choice. But know this, he is OUR son now. You never wanted him, so you have no right over him."

He then turned around and began walking away, leaving Minato-B on the ground.

"I hope we never see each other again in the future," Minato-A said, "I don't want or care to know if you'll realize you threw away a son you can be proud of. But, I guess you can thank me somewhat. After all, I did save your world from being destroyed by a monster you would've created due to your greed, and stupidity. Not that you will admit it."

Minato-B blinked at that, wondering what he meant by 'a monster he would've created'.

Before he could say anything, Minato-A vanished in a yellow flash, leaving the man on the ground.

* * *

( **From this point on, Minato will be referred to as normal** )

Minato breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived back at the Valley of the End, Kushina, Yugao, Ammy, and Naruto waiting for him. He looked over and saw the either dead or unconscious bodies of the ANBU on the ground, and knew that Kushina unleashed her pent up rage on the fools. Shaking his head, he walked to the group, and saw his son, being held in his mother's arms, not letting go of him for even a minute.

He gave Kushina an loving embrace, though mindful not to crush the infant boy between them.

"Ready to go home?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded with a smile.

"Yes, let's" the Uzumaki said, "I can't stand this world any longer,"

Minato nodded at that, "Me neither," he said and turned to Ammy, "We're ready to go now,"

The wolf formed Goddess nodded at that, " **Good."** she said, and began glowing, soon a dome of light encompassed the one deity, three adults and one baby, before they vanished. Not to be seen again, for hopefully, never.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Konoha of this universe, the counterpart of a certain redhead was tossing and turning in her sleep, as a glow on the back of her neck revealed a type of seal meant to ensure that the subject obeys the one that planted the seal, no matter what. However, this seal was having a hard time keeping together, as the woman's nightmares made her unconsciously more than enough chakra to weaken and eventually destroy the seal.

After a few minutes of this, the seal finally cracks before breaking altogether, and the woman snaps up and gasps in horror.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

 **Patriot-112: Oh yes, the evil cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was not very exciting. But if you think you can do better than this...then by all means. Indulge me. Until next time! Later Peeps!**


End file.
